


Steamy Climax

by vejita



Series: Daily Life with SataIvlis [2]
Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejita/pseuds/vejita
Summary: Baths are considered one of the most relaxing things anyone could ever experience, always able to soothe one's mind and soul. That's why Satanick thought it was a good idea to take one with his dear Ivlis; however, when the two men are together, things are bound to take another turn and, most of the times, get steamy.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Series: Daily Life with SataIvlis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132067
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Steamy Climax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PistreloVale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistreloVale/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the most important person of my life, so happy birthday my dear! This is my first smut so I'm a bit nervous. I hope you will like it!

"Come in"; 

"No";

"It's an order"; 

"No"; 

"You should listen to me once in a while"; 

"No"; 

"Buri you are so mean"; 

The voices of the two devils, one of a clearly upset Ivlis and one of an amused Satanick, echoed in the spacious bathroom, the one adjacent to the big and elegant bedroom of the latter, in which they spent an heated and long night, one of the many they shared recently, full of burning passion and intense emotions.  
At the moment, the two of them, one whining and pouting like a spoiled kid would do and one huffing and growling like a grumpy man, were busy bickering, exactly like an old couple some would have said, much to Ivlis' displeasure. 

"Oh so mean towards the good old Satanick, so so mean", Satanick said in a dramatic way, clenching his own chest, to indicate how much he felt hurt by that, and resting an hand against his lips, as if to hold back a pitiful lament. He was clearly using theatrical movements and words, just to add more pathos to the whole situation. At the scene, Ivlis couldn't help but let out a small growl, his eyes now gazing sharply and fiercely at the other devil: if looks could kill, Satanick would have been more than in danger. 

"C'mon Buri, don't look at me like that! I know that deep down you want to come! You are as shy as ever", the amused devil laughed out loud, clapping his hands with glee, splashing around some water in the process.  
All the discussion was born from a suggestion that Satanick had: take a bath together like a real couple. When this idea popped in his mind, he immediately ran excitedly to the bathroom, getting everything ready as fast as possible, not giving even one chance at the other devil to run away. However, only Satanick popped into the bathtub, since Ivlis decided, once again, to act prideful, unwilling to follow any suggestions or do any fun activities; but even so, Satanick wasn't going to let such an occasion slide off from his hands. 

"You really leave me with no other choice", he then sighed and shook his head, making some drops fall from his hair right into the water, which looked pleasantly warm, and grabbed Ivlis' wrist. Heated steam was slowly coming up from the bathtub, reaching the ceiling with slow and elegant motions: it looked like a sensual and mesmerising dance, with the sole purpose of convincing Ivlis to push his thoughts aside and just let himself soak in the blissfully warm water. The more he looked at the steam, the more he felt tempted to give in; however, he wasn't going to let the other win that easily. 

"Piss off", Ivlis growled louder, his voice more dangerous, while he fought the grip off of his wrist by shaking it violently. He felt exasperated, extremely tired of all that, and the only thing he really wanted to do was to go home, away from the Pitch Black World's Lord, secured in the darkness of his room. His hair was slowly turning red, in frustration and in annoyance: he hated the idea of how much of a prey he was feeling; he hated the idea of how his body was completely naked, as if it was a full banquet ready to be savored; he hated the idea of how his skin was burning were Satanick was touching him, of how his heart was beating excessively fast and of how he could feel his legs becoming weak.  
He hated the idea of being there. 

However, his anger only made him gain a laugh from a very amused Satanick, who kept on splashing water around like an infant that was taking his first bath. 

"It will be fun, I promise!", he chirped and laughed more, only increasing the other devil's irritation. How could he look so uncaring and relaxed? How could he smile like that as if nothing was wrong? It was a complete mystery, a mystery that he didn't seem to be able to solve in any possible way. 

"I said no", he stated while gritting his teeth. Numbness was slowly eating his wrist, tingling after the many attempts to free it. At the uncomfortable sensation, Ivlis' fingers couldn't help but twitch, as if there was a mysterious force moving them. 

"I will once again ask nicely, but remember: this is the last time", Satanick said with an obviously fake smile on his face, so much tired he was of their costant back and forth. His eyes were staring at the twitching fingers of the other man, admiring them with unexpected interest, right before meeting once again the golden orbits he was so familiar with and that he, oh so much, loved to admire. 

"Come";  
It sounded like an order a commander would give to his soldiers, so much cold and detached his tone was, piercing and sharp enough to cut in half everything, especially Ivlis' sanity, which was now crumbling down in fear of what may happen to him.  
Recently, Satanick had began to act more thoughtful towards the other man, being more enduring towards the many refusals he usually got and acting in a softer way in the overall; that's why he decided it was finally time to follow his deepest desires, as a reward for all the times he held back. 

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you, Buri dear", he claimed, another smile adorning his lips, right before yanking Ivlis towards him, forcefully pushing him in the water and wrapping his arms around him to stop any possible movements. 

At first Ivlis let out a loud gasp, caused by both surprise and pain: the impact was so strong that for some seconds his whole body went still, so much in distress and in agony; however, soon anger had the best on him, pushing him to fight despite the pain and the soreness of his muscles, trying to struggle away.  
At that Satanick only response was to hug him even more tightly, using his arms as some sort of unbreakable lock. 

"Cease", Ivlis angrily muttered under his breath, tired of all that situation, tired of feeling so powerless against the other other devil, tired of not being listened to once. That's why, as a last and desperate attempt to break free from the grip on him, he decided to let his claws sink into the arms wrapped around him, pushing as hard as possible; and yet, no reaction came out of the devil behind him, who seemed to be completely unflattered by what was happening. 

Exasperation now overcoming his anger, all the forces left his body: once again he was at the mercè of Satanick, all of his efforts futile, like the ones of a bunny trying to struggle from the grip of a wolf.  
It was unfair, all of his life was unfair: there was only pain and despair, long gone the moments of real happiness, forgotten and eaten by a past that won't ever come back, no matter how many struggles Ivlis overcomes, no matter how much time he spends reminiscing it. 

Soon, complete silence fell in the bathtub, only interrupted by a pleased sigh leaving Satanick's lips. He had his eyes shut and a small smile on his face: his cheeks had the same colour of a red rose, bloomed in the middle of the snowy features of his face. His arms, which were still wrapped around the skinny chest of the other man, finally relaxed and sank into the clear water with a dull sound, like two branches falling down from an old and drained tree in a lake on a typical winter morning. 

"Warm...", he then muttered under his breath, unconsciously pulling Ivlis even closer, as if they weren't already glued together, a body against the other. His face was resting on the crook of the flame devil's neck, embedded like two perfect pieces of a puzzle, as if it was purposely made to welcome Satanick. 

At the sudden contact on his neck, Ivlis puffed his lips, a pout now adorning his features as a way to express his displeasure; nonetheless, he didn't flinch nor try to push himself away, too aware that every mutiny would have been a waste of effort. So, he simply relaxed his muscles, for once lowering his guard down, and sank more into the water: it was still warm, almost like there was something heating it up constantly. The warmth felt so pleasant that Ivlis could feel his head emptying itself, free from any types of bad thought, free from the burden his conscience costantly carried. His golden eyes couldn't help wander around the bathroom, admiring each one of the objects present in the room: there were many essential oils placed accurately on some shelves, which looked made of a fine type of wood, one that only someone as extravagant as Satanick would buy. 

What most of all caught Ivlis' attention though was the bathtub itself: it was spacious enough to fit at least four people in it without running out of space, which was plenty in depth as well, making Ivlis feel like he was actually bathing in a pool rather than in a tub, especially since even the edges were large enough to let one person lay on top of them. 

The flame devil couldn't help but admire with an amazed expression every little piece of furniture, a boyish curiosity arousing in him at every object his eyes met, which were shining and glowing like two stars, eagerness fouling them.  
He was used to the dark and relatively bare rooms of his castle, enlightened only by flames and in which there wasn't a Sun to adorn the sky; after all, Ivlis was sure that he didn't deserve to live surrounded by luxurious, not after he was thrown away from the only palatial place he ever longed for. 

Slowly, his intrusive thoughts were taking once again control of his emotions, filling his mind with imagines from a past he only wished to forget, so painful it was to remember, when suddenly he felt two hands intertwine with his black and red locks, pulling them slightly. At the sudden contact he flinched as Satanick kept on messaging his scalp with expert hands, earning a small pleased sigh out of him.  
Usually Ivlis would have rebelled against that touch but soon he fell in a state of pure bliss, one that made his conscience drift away to welcome a new state of peace and tranquility. He was feeling so relaxed, so carefree and calm that he almost didn't notice the small kisses that were being left on his neck. 

"What are you doing", Ivlis asked more shocked than angry, his muscles already tensing up so to be ready to jump away. 

"Helping you wash, of course", Satanick explained, still massaging the other man's hair, while mimicking the movements of his hands with long licks on the neck 

"I'm not an animal, there is no need to lick me!"; 

The flame devil cursed himself for letting his guard down that easily, as if he had suddenly forgotten what kind of person was the Pitch Black Lord. The more he felt the tongue lick him exactly on the neck, the more ashamed he felt, especially for the way his body was heating up. He tried to struggle away and run, both from Satanick and his wants, but Fate seemed to play with him; despite all of his efforts, he only seemed to fell more and more into a trap, like a naive insect stuck in a spider web, right under the legs of an hungry tarantula. 

A pleased giggle shook Satanick's chest as he watched with the corner of his eyes Ivlis' face, which was contorted in a grimace, fighting the aching need to let out a moan. 

"You shouldn't restrain yourself Buri-chan, it's not good for you", he said with one of his usual Cheshire cat smiles, right before sinking his theeth in the soft skin of the poor and tormented devil, earning a choked scream, one of the most beautiful and exciting he ever heard. 

"Yes, like that";  
Satanick could feel his heart bursting, so many emotions were passing through his mind; on the surface he looked as calm as the ocean during a peaceful morning, but inside there was a storm happening, with thunders and lightning bolts shaking his whole being.  
At first he had planned to enjoy a simple bath with the company of the one he most loved and yet once their body were pressed one against the other, tumultuous emotions took the best in him, arising in his soul a deep craving for something more than a simple contact. 

His cheeks were as red as lava, and so were the tips of his ears: he was glad that his face couldn't be seen.  
While his mouth was busy on leaving red marks and love signs everywhere it could reach, Satanick let one of his hands travel down Ivlis' chest, his fingers dwelling for some time on a nipple, twisting and brushing it with his fingertips. 

As one of his most sensitive parts was being touched, Ivlis let out another moan, his mouth now agape and his lips dry for all his frantic breaths. He felt his own skin burn, as if set on fire, impossible to recognize anymore who was warmer, him or the water of the bath. All of his attempts to struggle away died once Satanick skilled hands began to play magic on him, touching the exact spots that had him becoming a weak and dazed puddle, now trembling and shaking for all the shivers travelling across his body. 

That's when suddenly the occasional shaky moans were replaced by a deep and long grunt, one impossible to stop by simply biting his lips, one that had Satanick bite his own lips from the intense and dazzling emotion it caused him to feel.  
His hands, once playing around on the other man's body, were now wrapped around the tip of his underwater erection. The movements were slow and teasing, too teasing to bare, the water only adding more friction. 

Ivlis' legs were shaking uncontrollably, all rational thoughts disappearing from his mind, now filled with an insatiable want. When he noticed how his body was so desperately begging to be touched, he felt an insurmountable embarrassment, still not able to accept that part of him; however, as Satanick's hand pumped him with a pleasantly hard grip, shamelessly fisting and twisting with his fingers, careful to brush against the sensitive head of his erection over and over again, applying a particular pression everytime he reached it, everything while keeping on teasing his neck with small bites and butterfly kisses , Ivlis could feel all the embarrassment melt away, like a snowman under the Sun, and slide away to the back of his mind, in an unreachable place.

Soon the room was filled with the noises of the water being splashed around, mixed with the sound of moans and sighs, no words were being spoken: they would have been too heavy and unnecessary. Ivlis could feel a familiar heat forming at the bottom of his stomach, increasing by the seconds. His legs were shaking even more and his hands flew to reach Satanick's head, gripping both his hair and one horn, earning back another bite on his neck, one that had him gasping and breathing frantically, followed by an hoarse and lustful moan, which echoed on the walls of the room. 

He could feel himself slowly but steadily reach the climax, in a ever growing crescendo of intense and inexplicable emotions, closer and closer to reach that heavenly sensation of emptiness and freedom so much familiar to him, the only thought enough to make him curl his toes and move his hips, following the rhythm of the hand that was oh so pleasantly touching all the right spots.  
The grip on the horn got stronger, as if he was holding for dear life, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, ready to spill and wet his cheeks. 

That's when Satanick decided to stop; 

Ivlis kept on pushing his hips upwards, clearly expecting to be touched more; however, nothing ever happened, only the warm water around his erection.  
Behind his misty eyes there was hidden confusion, not sure if what happened was a dream or not. It was the small laugh erupting from Satanick that made him realize the situation, shame now colouring of red his already pinkish cheeks. 

"What's gotten into you?", he then asked with hoarse voice, his lips still quivering and his body shaking. He was feeling frustrated; after all, how could he not feel frustrated when his climax has been so brutally declined.  
His grip on the horn softened and his hands flopped back in the water, all forces leaving once again his body. In an attempt to push himself away from Satanick, he managed to get on his still weak knees and try to get up. 

A strong sense of shyness overcame him completely, embarrassed by how he was so shamelessly moaning minutes before, awkward by his still standing erection. So, the only thought he had on his mind was to run away and hide, in a place where his shame wouldn't have eaten him, in a place where Satanick's gaze wouldn't have pierced through him. 

"Where do you think you are going?", suddenly the other man said, his voice deep and husky. He was feeling somewhat amused by Ivlis' futile attempts to run away, a delightful laugh escaping from his lips, full of glee to his ears but scary to the other devil. 

"You can't run away from me";  
These were the words Ivlis heard right before being pushed forward, a forceful push that made him lose balance. Another gasp, one different in nature compared to the others that filled the room moments before, escaped from his mouth as his world seemed to incline dangerously. It was only a matter of seconds that to him felt like an eternity, his world darkening as he closed his eyes; however, luckily to him, he was fast enough to get a grip of the edge of the tub, now supporting himself with it. After the impact, his hands were burning and tingling, almost like there were many insects walking on it, while his once reddened face was as pale as a pearl, for he had feared to and up hitting his head. 

"Are you crazy?", Ivlis growled, clearly not impressed nor happy about the sudden push. He tried to tilt his head and look at Satanick, only to be welcomed by an hand gripping on his hair, forcefully pulling him away and making him face the wall. 

"Stop", he then tried to mutter, gritting his teeth at the slight pain of his hair being pulled behind their capability. He wanted to fight, to scream and to end that antics; however, no matter how much he tried to wiggle away, no matter how much he begged to stop, Satanick wasn't going to listen to him, always doing whatever he wanted. Ivlis felt so pathetic and so weak that a frustrated grunt left his lips. 

"Just relax", Satanick only muttered in response, his eyes busy travelling down the body of the other devil, already savouring his soft and pale skin, hypnotized by how it looked surrounded by the heated steam, which was only contributing to make his head dazzle and his want grow. 

He then brought his fingers up, brushing it against Ivlis' wet back, slowly and gently, his touches faint like he was dealing with ceramic. A shiver passed through the flame devil's body, causing him to harden his grip on the edges of the bathtub and his pelvis push upwards, exposing his bottom, which sides were immediately grabbed by Satanick, his hand leaving Ivlis' hair. 

"Glad to see how much your body is cooperative", Satanick said with a big smirk on his face, his beautiful purple eyes sparkling like two amethysts. He was enjoying himself quite a lot, pleased by every little reaction he was getting. 

"Shut up, it's only a natural reaction, it's not because of you", Ivlis argued back, fully aware of what was going to come next.  
He still could feel his hole loosened from the night before, which had been almost entirely spent fornicating, until their consciousness was driven away, until only the desire to rest was left. He didn't want to admit to himself how his body was craving to be filled once again, too shameful and pathetic was the feeling.  
It seemed like Satanick as well noticed how Ivlis' body indirectly seemed to move against him, pleased by the way his hands were squeezing his sides and craving to have more. So, hardening even more his grip, he slowly guided himself inside, only stopping from time to time to let out a shaky breath. 

At the intrusion Ivlis left a long moan out and pushed his head back, focusing all of his senses to keep on breathing correctly, the feeling so overwhelming. There was only an initially string of pain that soon left place to an increasing pleasure, due to the feeling of his insides being stretched and of the warmth radiating both by the water and by the hands still gripping at his body. 

"So you were saying?", Satanick then said, amused by Ivlis' reaction, which was so much in contrast with everything he ever said. He knew he was extremely skilled in sex, it wasn't a secret to anyone, and yet seeing how much the always so stoic devil was reacting by just a simple penetration was an enormous boost for his self-esteem. 

"Shut the fuck up";  
These were the only words Ivlis could mutter before letting out another moan, this time caused by Satanick finally moving his hips, already pushing the right buttons to make him melt down; after all, in that aspect, the Pitch Black devil knew his body better than he actually did, aware of all the places to touch to please him and, in a sense, destroy his sanity. 

However, Ivlis' hands kept on sliding away from the edges, his fingers too wet to keep on holding still. A dissatisfied grunt was all what it took for Satanick to stop, much to the other man's displeasure, and look up, immediately understanding what was the problem. 

"If you didn't like this position you should have said it earlier Roachy dear, or else how can you enjoy it?", Satanick said with a fake scolding tone, already pulling out and reaching to one of the edges, sitting on it with his back against the wall: he looked as beautiful as a Greek statue, the perfect example of Doryphoros, symmetrically perfect and expression of pure perfection. 

"Come here, sit on me"; 

Ivlis wanted to reply how much he never once had enjoyed being near the other man but the emptiness that was left him was too unbearable, too unendurable to ignore it. So, he only nodded in a sort of daze, pushing himself up to walk over Satanick and sit on him as asked, ashamed by his compliance but at the same time too uncaring: he only wanted it to end as soon as possible, freeing himself of the burden of staying more by the other man's side because of a misbehaviour. 

Another smile formed on Satanick's face, pleased by how fast his command has been satisfied. 

"Good boys deserve a compensation", he stated right before slamming himself inside of Ivlis all over again, thrusting in with faster movements. He lifted and hinged his hips up and down, always managing to make the other devil shake and gasp in pleasure, so much that he was letting his claws sink on the delicate skin of Satanick's shoulders, who was too lost in pleasure to notice the pain. 

Only the noises of skin against skin could be heard, both men too drunk with the intense feelings building inside of them, enable to escape from each other's grip, falling more and more in a state of pure bliss, in the arms of one another, like there wasn't a tomorrow, like there wasn't a past, in what some would have called an useless dream state. 

To Ivlis it felt pleasant, so pleasant that it actually hurted: he felt like his emotions were stuck in his throat, making it hard to breath. Tears once again formed at the corners of his eyes, this time spilling on his cheeks, falling right on his pelvis.  
Noticing them, Satanick pulled him close in a breathtaking kiss, never stopping his moments. The tears kept on falling, this time caused by a burning emotion dwelling in the flame devil's heart, both painfully and pleasantly. He wrapped his arms around the other man, using them as a way to meet his thrust, in need to have more. 

Soon an hand found his way around Ivlis' erection, pumping it and using the precum as lube, so to create even more friction. Satanick was building him up so much, both inside and outside, that soon he felt the familiar sensation of his climax approaching, this time stronger than before. 

The other man's name left Ivlis' lips various times, followed by various moans. The more he called his name, the more Satanick's eyes darkened, his face flushed and his lips swollen for the many kisses they shared; his gaze was so intense that Ivlis felt like it was stripping him off of all of his thoughts, exposing his weak points for all to see. 

That's when a sudden weave of heat hit him, the so long awaited orgasm finally coming, causing his whole body to spasm and shake uncontrollably in the arms of Satanick, who was still thrusting inside of him, close to his climax too.  
That's when a single and simple《Ivlis》echoed in the room, a small and silent whisper, followed by some grunts and a warm sensation filling the flame devil's body. 

Ivlis' face was ablaze, like his hair were, while his glossy golden eyes were fighting to stay open: he was feeling extremely exhausted.  
A pleasant silence fell in the room, only some occasional pants could be heard, until Satanick decided to break it; 

"We should bath together more often", he said with a devilish twinkle in his eyes, already sliding his hands up Ivlis' thighs. 

"Fuck no", the other man replied, throwing himself into the water, for once successfully running away from the horny devil. He couldn't believe that he ended up doing something sexual with Satanick all over again, at the only thought a grimace appeared on his face: he couldn't tell if it was because he was feeling disgusted or because he was feeling ashamed, either way he wanted to be left alone, something that apparently was impossible to happen. 

"You are no fun Buri", the Pitch Black devil muttered, a small pout adorning his features. 

A sigh escaped from his lips;  
He was looking forward to the day that Ivlis would have accepted him and his advances, his heart aching at the only idea of not being able to call him his lover yet. He knew it would have took some time and he was willing to wait; after all, as long as he was able to stay by his side he was going to be happy. 

Another sigh escaped from his lips, this time followed by a snap of his fingers: for once he decided to take advantage of his powers to clean the water and enjoy a real bath this time. 

"Here, now make room for me", he then said to a dazed Ivlis, who didn't move of one inch in the last minutes. That's when a strong desire of wanting to throw himself on him overcame his mind, now a smirk on his lips; however, right as he was about to do it, the flame devil shifted away, crawling away to the other side of the tub. 

Satanick noticed it and, once in the water, grabbed the poor and tired man by the shoulders, pulling him against him, all over again in the position they were minutes before things got heated. 

"I already told you Buri-chan, you can't run away", he said with glee, earning a growl from Ivlis, who unwillingly settled once again between the arms of the other man. That day he experienced too many emotions and his muscles were too sore to put up a fight; that's why, he decided it was best to just go along with it and hope he will be sent home soon.  
However, despite everything Ivlis had to admit something to himself: the bath was somewhat pleasant.


End file.
